waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special paradise
Special paradises (often abbreviated SP) are combat arenas analogous to dungeons in other games. Description A Special Paradise is comprised of a series of floors with 5 defending legends on each. Special Paradises have been implemented on the Western-style servers in two levels, 4 and 5. Level 4 special paradises have 7 floors, level 5 have up to 20 floors v1.4. There are 624 special paradises, 456 level 4 and 168 level 5 special paradises numbers; the coordinates and legend/troop spawns are consistant across all servers. The first two floors of the SPs are each guarded by 5 legends leading regular troops; the exact spawn of legends and troops of these floors changes with the midnight reset GMT. Floors 3 and higher are guarded by legends and troops that are always the same; floors 3-7 have skilled, master, expert troops; floors 8-20 have elite (or heaven) troops and demon troops as well. Players do not compete for SPs as each explores in a individual instance; clearing an SP for someone else is not possible. Challenging and defeating the legends on one floor clears that floor and allows access to the next. The floors' legend/troop spawns are reset only at the midnight reset; recalling exploring legends to replace lost troops is practical. Army Aid tokens, Inventory Aid items, can be used to summon additional troops for one legend without recalling; they are used indirectly by clicking the + button of the SP panel. Types of special paradises : Please note: the numbers in the table have not yet been updated with the v1.4 data. Types of legends and troops There are a variety of legends and troops found in a special paradise: * Famous legends * Skilled troops * Expert troops * Master troops * Elite troops (original translation Heaven troops) From floor 3 onwards the legend format is generally as follows: * Famous legend with skilled/master troops * Skilled/expert troops * Skilled/expert troops * Skilled/expert troops * Long Xu Hu or Skilled/expert troops From floor 8 onwards, the troops are replaced with elite/heaven troops. And from floor 14 and onwards, the layout is generally as follows: *Elite troops *Elite troops *Elite troops *Elite troops *Famous legend, unchanging, with elite troops Because of the fact that troops don't change from floor 3 onwards, it is a good tactic to look for special paradises that don't have many archers, and send a legend with archers to train in it. If your legend is of high enough level it will be possible to kill all the troop in the paradise without losing any troops. The perfect paradises for this would have no archers at all. There are 3 special paradices that are known to not have archers: (201, 136), (324, 487), and a level 5 SP (39, 307) that has no archers on floors 3-7. Usually, the troops that cause the most trouble are the master charioteers because it takes a lot of archers to kill them. A tip may be to use artefacts from holy boxes to kill the master troops. TIP: don't invade special paradises until you can invade level 10 wildlands every day without loss (if the wildlands don't have archers in them). If you can't invade a level 10 wildland, you won't be able to invade a special paradise. It is also of note that although famous legends can be seen in SP's over Floor 7, they cannot be captured. Those legends can only be captured in Buzhou Mountain. Items Many valuble items can be found in special paradises. In the info tab under chat, the message appears as follows in green text this is no longer the case, since the update the info chat is only used for Buzhou Mountain drops and announcements. Gallery The following is a sample gallery of troops guarding a level 4 Shrouded Peak: Links Special Paradise Info Page See also *Buzhou Mountain *Zombie Horde, similar to a regular SP but with Zombie troops and a boss on the last three floors *The Great Battlefield References Category:Special paradises